


There's Gonna Be A Lot of Manful Tears

by pumatatsumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumatatsumi/pseuds/pumatatsumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will miss you Tony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Gonna Be A Lot of Manful Tears

**Author's Note:**

> "I know that I know nothing."

“That man has no regards for lawn maintenance.”

 Tony complained comically and Steve huffed out a laugh, genuine and light. He’s always hated saying goodbye. 

 You see, the thing is, Tony Stark doesn’t look like a person that would give a damn about not seeing people anymore but in fact, he gives way too much at that for his liking. 

 “I’m gonna miss him, though.” Tony said, hands tucking in his pockets in a billionaire-slash-playboy manner. “And you’re gonna miss me.” Head tilting down, he really shouldn’t have worried about eye-contacts since he’s had sunglasses on but still, he did; he blamed Steve. “There’s gonna be a lot of manful tears.” He finished. 

 “I will miss you, Tony.” Steve told him, without a hint a hesitation.

 “Yeah?” He asked, a bit taken aback. Since when did Steve Rogers learn how to use his jokes against him? 

 "Yeah." Steve looked at him, smiling all too bright and radiant and Tony felt his stomach churned.

 It shouldn’t be like this, really. The way Steve stood there outside of the new Avengers Facility with his thumbs hooked in the suspenders of his uniform and the way Tony felt content just to stand there next to him, being the person he flashed his smile toward to; he knew it should be ridiculous but somehow, it felt _right_ . And yeah, maybe it'd take a while for him to finally get the image of Steve's lifeless body out of his twisted mind but this, this right here, the firm grip of Steve on his shoulder, will be his footing, his anchor. Tony Stark will make it through, he's not alone this time around. 

 Also, he blamed Steve for his sappiness nowadays.

 .

 The smooth hum of the car engine rolled around the corner and Tony took a step forward, the touch still warm on his shoulder, it left him reeling. He turned around, it's time to bid goodbye after all.

 It probably should start with something pleasant, he thought, Tony's not particularly good at this kind of stuff, if not at all. He flashed Steve a smile, a tight, fabricated smile he knew Steve doesn't like one bit.

 "I guess I'll see you around." Tony held out his hand, of course, a handshake would be efficient  _and_  appropriate _._ Steve took his hand and pulled Tony in for a hug. The word goodbye stuck in his throat, Tony felt his body went awkwardly stiff. 

 "I mean it, you know. I  _will_  miss you Tony." Steve murmured and it sounded like a promise. Tony wondered if Steve can feel the thumping in his chest through the bullet-proof fabric of his uniform. 

 "I know." Tony said, a bit breathless, "I will too, Steve."

 With that, Steve let him go, still smiling too bright and radiant. 

.

 Tony had this tingling feeling in his chest on the drive back, maybe Friday should take a scan at his blood pressure when he got back to the tower.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update because I found out some typos. Sorry!


End file.
